Ask the pairings!
by samy1250
Summary: Ask your favourite pairings! I don't know what has gotten into me...send questions please! Rated T for language and the fact that I will WARN you when an M-rated part comes
1. prologue

samy1250: Hello Hetalia-fans! As odd as it may sound, you will be able to ask Hetalia pairings in here! For real. They will all answer your questions about why they like each other or tell about the most messed up date or give away secrets...well this story is rated T but I will warn you when we get to an M-rated part so the little ones can close their eyes!

GerIta

-Italy: Vee~ My eyes are always closed!

-Germany: *grumble* Yes it's quite annoying when you trip over your own feet.

-Italy: *crying* Waaahh Doitsu doesn't love me anymore!

-Germany: *holds him* Tch I'm sorry Italien

USUK

-America: Will there be Hamburgers?

-England: No you git. Don't you remember when you puked all over this random guy at McDonalds?

-America: NOO Iggy don't tell!

-England: Yes I will! And he said you will have to take responsibility when we noticed it wasn't a random guy...

-America: NOOOO

England: It was Japan

FrUK

-France: Ohh mon cher anglais, don't bully poor America

-England: Who asked you, frog?

-America: I DID! :D

-England: This is a FrUK paragraph...what are you doing here?

-America: I just needed someone to bug.

-France: Ahhh Alfred how would you like to visit me and Angleterre this evening?

-America: If this is one of your perverted traps, no.

RussLiet

-Russia: I like the idea of this story...

-Lithuania: I-I d-do too M-mr R-R-russia-san

-Russia: And after asking us questions you will become one with mother Russia, da?

Samy1250: disturbing isn't it? Well you can even ask about total crack pairings! (aka TaiwanxCanada) because it actually makes us think about the not-so-popular pairings...well adiós for now because I'll go to sleep

Send me questions please x3


	2. I can't believe it I'm a frUKfangirl

Samy1250: Wow thank you guys for all the questions~

-Germano

Romano: Dammit why are we here?

Samy1250: Because you're my favourite pairing and you have to say the disclaimer for me :D

Germany: Ja okay. Samantha doesn't own Hetalia.

Romano: luckily. I'm sure she would make us do _horrid_ acts if she did

Samy1250: *rapeface*

xxx

_Oh my goodness!_

_This is for USUK_

_Okay, must know, England... Is Peter Yours and Americas Love child?_

_Next, America do you regret breaking Englands heart during the revolution?_

_Please Snog. Thanks._

_So, 'merica, What's YOUR Favorite kink? What about you England?_

_Please, make England blush. Thank you!_

_Thankies so much! Love you long time!_

_-Chicken_

-USUK

England: No he isn't. We adopted him from a very creepy guy...

America: And he always called that poor dude his 'wife' pfft he's scary.

America: *blushes* Uh yeah very much...it was never my intention to hurt him...It's just that sometimes the heroness gets to me and I do something totally selfish.

England: *holds him* Don't worry. Every nation makes mistakes and I forgave you a long time ago.

America: *sniffling* Thanks Iggy...I-I love you

England: I love you too *snogs*

America: Ahahaah! *snogs back*

England: That's none of your business!

America: Ahhh c'mon! Let them now you like me to spank you :D

England: w-what?

America: It's the truth. And ya told me not to tell lies :P

England: Well, they might as well now that you got a strange fetish...

America: NOO!

England: A Hamburger-fetish. That's the reason we have got a poster of a burger on our ceilling whenever we do it.

America: It's still better than being a spanko!

Samy1250: I'm a spanko. The thing with the hamburgers is just weird...

America: But...the hero is still cool right?

Samy1250: I still love you to death *glomps*

England: Get away from America, kraut!

Samy1250: -.- *crying* I'll never drink tea again, limey!

England: Gnn ah sorry

Samy1250: It's okay *sniff* it was a joke! *glomps England*

England: *blush*

America: Wow Sam, you did it! You made Iggy blush!

Samy1250: That was my intention :D

_For FrUk~~~~~_

_Bonjour mon ami, Francis!_

_Comment allez vous?_

_Arthur, name the three most memorable nights spent with Francis._

_Then what was the relationship between you and Queen Elizabeth the First?_

_Do you ever regret killing St. Jeanne?_

_Francis, how do you feel about Englands acclaimed last war against you in WW2?_

_What about Jeanne?_

_Bondage, you top or bottom?_

-FrUK

France: Ahh bonjour! Je suis très bien! Mais Angleterre est mal a la tète...

England: Stop speaking french, I don't understand frog!

France: I just told them you were crazy.

Samy1250: I don't like french...I took it for 3 years and still suck at it.

England: How can you suck "at" something? America influenced you too much.

France: You can also suck on something ;)

England: Creeper.

England: There are only two. The first one was the night he asked me out and we went to some french-frog restaurant. It was great though. When he drove me back and we were standing on the pavement, he kissed me. My first kiss.

Samy1250: Eeew

France: Every other FrUK fan would die to see that!

Samy1250: I'm not a FrUK fan...but you're damn funny :D

England: Stop interrupting! And the other one was our first time...

France: We had everything. Porn, handcuffs and rose flavoured lube.

England: -don't tell them kids! They're too young.

Samy1250: I watch porn. I'm sadistic. I'm masochistic. I masturbate. I'm 13.

England: *faints*

France: Mon dieu! You would be perfect for a love triangle~

Samy1250: EEW!

-YourTruly-Ice: I'd do it!

France: okay, this night, 10 AM at England's.

England: *wakes up* What?

France: Next question!

England: T-there was no relationship!

Samy1250: We said we would answer everything...*swings baseball bat*

England: okay okay! I liked her really much but not as much as I like Francis.

France: *hugs*

England: Let me go you frog!

England: Yes a bit. It was just overreacted of me. Like I said earlier, every nation makes mistakes.

France: *pats him on back*

France: I forgave him. We fought so much in the past and we're both at fault but...merde (shit) happens. And for now I just care about the little Englishman in my arms. *looks at England in his lap*

England: *gives sweet smile*

Samy1250: Oh - my - god

France: What?

Samy1250: You-you just transformed me into a FrUK fan.

-YourTruly-Ice: really?

Samy1250: Yes.

England: Wow that was unexpected...

France: Of course my little Angleterre is bottom. The cutest I ever had~

Samy1250: Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!

England: I thought that was "eew"?

Samy1250: NOO! Please kiss!

England and France: *kiss*

_Wow,I think I love you because this is an awesome ideaXD *hugs* Now I have to think of something to ask...Okay got it! England why were you even at a McDonalds?And why with America?...America I love you!I swear I wasn't dissing your hero-ness just then:)_

-USUK

England: It was our fist date -.-

Samy1250: How romantic :D

America: hahahahaha it sure was!

England: Yes. At first you ordered twenty hamburgers, then you shoved them all in your face while making weird noises and of the very end of it, you puked all over Kiku!

America: "of the end"? Did you just make a grammer error? :D

England: No you git, that wasn't me.

Samy1250: That was me...sorry guys.

England: How can you write 'of the end' you kraut?

Samy1250: Stop calling me kraut, it's offensive!

England: Sorry.

Samy1250: And kraut tastes bad...I like WURST way better :D well english isn't my first language and I'M 13, COOL DOWN GUYS!

America: The people in your class have awesome grammar Sam!

Samy1250: "Ritchie don't mind to getting badder grades then me"...Al?

America: Yeah?

Samy1250: That's very very very...annoying. Don't you think I can write better than that?

England: Yes you can. I've somehow grown to like you.

Samy1250: YAY

LuvGreece: You're off topic guys.

America: are you american?

LuvGreece: yeah.

America: Do you like hamburgers?

LuvGreece: yep.

America: I LOVER YOUU!

LuvGreece: YAY :D

...

Samy1250: Thanks for reading guys

Germany: Why are you always so uptightly speaking?

Samy1250: I want to hide my accent :(

Germany: No need to when you speak with me.

Samy1250: Oh okay! Tsank(thank) you werry(very) much for sending me tsose(those) questions!

England: Now say 'view'

Samy1250: Wiew

England: VIEW!

Samy1250: Wiew!

England: VIEW!

Samy1250: view. visibility. very. YAY I can do it :D

England: You know...that makes me like you even more...

Samy1250: YYEEEEEAaAGGGGGGGHH! England likes meh yo mothafuckaaas! XD

America: Are you dissing my heroness? And the american language?

Samy1250: Naaah! I love you and your language...I have relatives in your country!

America: Really? :D

Samy1250: Yep. A grand uncle in Oklahoma

America: *weird dance move like when he was in Japan*

Samy1250: *does it with him* Ehhu Ehhu Ehhu AH Ehhu ehhu EHUEAU! BRRRRREEHEEE!

England: What did I do to deserve this?

Samy1250: Help poor Iggy by sending more questions or he will be trapped in my room for another year kolkolkol

Everyone: GYAAAH

Russia: Become one, da? kolkolkolkolkol


	3. New hatta futtes! i'm addicted

Samy1250: I'm typing this even though I should be preparing my project on the Boston tea party...

America: I can tell yo everything about it! Is it true that you're learnin' about the american revolution this year in history?

Samy1250: Yes!

England: *flinch*

Samy1250: *hugs* But we're gonna learn about the industrial progress in England, the french revolution with Napoleon, First world war...and the Soviet union.

Everyone: *gasp*

Latvia: *tremble*

Belarus: Marry me

Liet: :o

Russia: *kolkoling*

Samy1250: *kolkoling2*

America: That's not cool!

England: And how are you doing in your english classes?

Samy1250: Still straight A's...compared to my classmates I'm Einstein XD

France: And your french classes?

Samy1250: Still sucking on it hahahahaahh

Spain: And your spanish classes? :)

Samy1250: GYYAHHH my favourite subject, te amo Espana! Y yo amo la lengua!

Mexico: There should be the wave thingy on the n.

Samy1250: I don't have that on my keyboard :( But ohmygod I have fangasms all the way through the lessons!

Italy: I know what an orgasm is but not a fangsm vee~

Everyone: :O

France: :D

Germany: D8

Romano: I'LL KILL YOU POTATO BASTARD

_This is for USUK_

_1.) Who confessed first and How_

_2.) and this is not really a question but,... AMERICA ENGLAND LIKES MCDONALD'S HE'S JUST KEEPING IT A SECRET FROM YOU!_

_**and This is for Giripan (Greece and Japan)**_

_**1.) Did Greece steal your virginity? O3O**_

_**2.) Do you have any cats you two share? (Like Crazy Cat ladies children cat things XD hard to explain...)**_

_**3.) Japan how did China react when you told him you were in loooove with Greece? ^o^**_

_**-Signed Usa-chan**_

-USUK

America: Hello Usa-chan! :D

England: *blush* It was more a forced confession. France somehow found out and kidnapped America so he could tie him to my bed. When I came home I was shocked of course and untied him-

Samy1250: You didn't have bondage-fun? :P

England: *growl* We confronted France and-

France: And I told them how they feel about each other, oh l'armour

England: *explodes*

America: Iggy hates to be interrupted XD

America: I ALWAYS KNEW!

England: No I don't like McDonalds!

Samy1250: What was that about telling lies? *swings baseball bat*

England: **GYAH Okay I do!**

-Giripan

Japan: That's not very polite to ask!

Greece: Yes I did.

Samy1250: Heheeh you knew that greek sex is anal sex, right!

Greece: Yes I did *yawn*

France: And french sex is stimulation with the tongue :P

America: We knew that Fran XD

Samy1250: And spanish sex is sex through the tits! *rapeface* Soo how's Liechtenstein, Tonio?

Spain: Why Liechtenstein?

Samy1250: Because you're my secondOTP!

Liechtenstein: Was? Ich habe keine Titten. Also fickt Spanien nur in meine Muschi. (What? I don't have tits. So Spain only fucks my pussy)

Germany: :o

Austria: 8|

Switzerland: D8

Samy1250: :D

Spain: Uh, what did she say?

Samy1250: I'm not gonna tell you XD

Switzerland: I'll kill you you son of a bitch, stupid spaniard! Nobody messes with Lili!

Spain: °o°

Samy1250: Calm down Schwitzy! (schwitzen means to sweat in german. I was just making a pun at "Schwitzerland" pff XD)

Switzerland: What did you just call me?

Samy1250: uh oh *runs off*

Japan: Now we finally have time for the other questions. Crazy Cat ladies children cat things? I don't understand, it sounds like something to eat.

Samy1250: In Japan people eat cats.

Greece: What? Kiku you're gonna get it tonight.

Japan: Oh no *thinking* _Oh yes :D_

Japan: Chūgoku-san was okay with it. Like I approved of his secret relationship with Roshia-chan.

China: Don't tell them, aru!

Russia: kolkolkol

_Ok...I'm going to ask something that is not Usuk(with the pain of my soul..* usuk fangirl*)...soo to RussiaxEngland ( o_o what?)_

_1. How did you realizes your fealings for each other?_

_2. How you(England) manages to be with him(Russia)?_

_3 How in the world did America take this relationship?_

_4. A R-18 (R-13 in the modern years haha)question: If Russia is a sadist are you (england) a masochist or could it be that...YOU'RE ACTUALLY THE SADIST? if that so...do you use sex toys?or have any weird fetishes?_

_5. And last...Russia-pon please make Arthur do a very embarrassed face (its for a picture).._

_Thanks and Loveee you all *Glomps*_

_And thanks to Samy1250 for this wonderful idea...you make me laugh..byeee and take careee :D_

-RUK (I just almosst died of laughter XDD)

Russia: After he freed America from my basement I realized that I wanted England all the time~

England: We just love each other. Not everyone knows because we keep our activities in the bedroom unlike some other people...

France: You mean moi, non?

England: Sam, you got anything to say to that?

Samy1250:migi te ni wa hanataba hidari te ni wa Belle Femme! ai wo furi maite Le defile des baisers miwaku no sekai e Allons-y! te wo totte wa ni natte mawaruno sa chikyuu gou (mmm~ chuchu~) zekkouchou!

France: My chanson :)

Samy1250: Oui oui XD I'll put the link at the end of the chapter :D With america's version

America: YAY for my parade :D Back to questions~

England: Finally you're mature.

America: I don't care as long as I have my Ukraine- uh I mean my secret girlfirend!

Samy1250: Ukraine? That makes best crack pairing ever :D

Russia: America becomes one with family, da? kolkolkol

America: stupid commie-bastard

Russia: English sex is BDSM afterall XD

England: Did you just joke?

Russia: Da

England: We use handcuffs...and I'm the uke -.-

Russia: kolkolkol,kolkolkol!

England: *thinking*_ but I like it 8P_

Samy1250: I can read your thoughts Iggy!

England: At least Russia can't.

Russia: I can

England: *embrassed face*

DaiKuro-chan: *takes picture*

Samy1250: I want a copy of that, capiche?

DaiKuro-chan: You get 5...because you're awesome and so you can tape it above your bed.

Samy1250: YOU'RE AWESOME *tapes it on wall*

DaiKuro-chan and Samy1250: Hhaahahahahahahah kolkolkolkol

Everyone: 8°|

_First I would like to say: You are AWESOME! XD_

_Okay, I love PrUk XD I would love you to answer the following questions:_

_1.) How did you realize your feelings for each other?_

_2.) England, what do your brothers say about your relationship with Prussia?_

_3.) Prussia, what did you and England do when your country became a part of Germany?_

Samy1250: Thanks for the compliment. Are you from the US or...-

America: what's wrong?

Samy1250: ...

Everyone: Are you dead?

Samy1250: ...

Samy1250: ...

Samy1250: ...

Samy1250: ...:O

Samy1250: :D

Samy1250: Ehhu Ehhu Ehhu AH Ehhu ehhu EHUEAU! BRRRRREEHEEE!

Germany: Was?

Samy1250: It's a GERMAN! A GERMAN! A GERMAN! A GERMAN! A GERMAN! A GERMAN! A GERMAN! A GERMAN! A GERMAN! GERMAN!

America: So what?

Samy1250: Sorry I didn't take my meds and I always react like that if I see someone from my country who likes Hetalia *flailgasm*

Germany: Hallo MelodyOfStarshine.

Samy1250: HALLO Ich finde es so cool dass eine Deutsche mir Fragen stellt XD Ach ja falls du das ' - Ding suchst du musst auf Umschalttaste drücken und dann die Taste drüber also "#" :)

America: Whut?

Samy1250: Nothing interesting...conversation between 2 weird germans :D

Prussia: keseeseese she said it was cool that a german asks questions and she showed her the '-thingy on the keyboard. I of course knew where it was.

England: I don't quite remember...but it was after a battle.

MelodyOfStarshine: Were you allies or enemies?

England: I don't remember, kid!

Prussia: The awesome me remembers...it happened in a bedroom :D

England: -.-'

England: Nothing. They don't care about me anyways :(

Prussia: Daaaw *cuddles*

MelodyOfStarshine: *cuddles2*

England: would you go away...-

Samy1250: aaaaw *cuddles3*

England: I'm surrounded by wimps.

Prussia: I was getting weaker with every day I lived until I was completely healthy again ;)

England: I thought he was going to die but he didn't.

Samy1250: *cheering* ficken! ficken! ficken! (fuck! fuck! fuck!)

France: Does this mean what I think it does? :3

America: I know what you're thinking...lol XD

Germany: *facepalm*

MelodyOfStarshine: *starts cheering2* ficken! ficken! ficken!

Italy: FICKEEEN!

France: 8D

Germany: 8O

Romano: D8

Samy1250 and MelodyOfStarshine: hahaahahahahahahahah *roflgasm*

**Samy1250:**

**Migi te ni wa HAMBURGER Hidari te ni wa Shake!**

**Burger kutte shake nonde FREEDOM PAREDO!**

**Miwaku no sekai e Welcome(youkoso)!**

**Te o totte wa ni natte mawaru zo chikyuu go**

**French fries mo big size de zekkouchou!**

**Sekai ichi no akashisa STARS & STRIPES**

**YAY America's hfp: (take out spaces) http :/ www .aimini. net/ view/ ?fid= pbHwnXdq7z5KyJoU9pxN**

**YAY Franckreich's hfp (take out spaces) http: /www .aimini. net/view/ ?fid= pbHwnXdq7z5KyJoU9pxN**

France: I sound beautiful

America: I sound awesome!

England: That's scary...

Everyone: It is

Samy1250: It isn't :D


End file.
